L'Enfant Démoniaque
by Matirudo-san
Summary: Il y a d'innombrables événements qui peuvent chambouler une vie. Comme l'arrivée impromptue d'une personne dans notre vie. Cela peut être un amie, un amour. Mais si c'est un malheur ? Une personne qui brise votre courage en un regard, votre cœur en une parole et votre âme en un geste ? Une personne qui réveille des secrets enfouis en nous depuis des générations. Oc's
1. Chapitre 1 :Une nouvelle plutôt étrange

**Ohayo Mina ^v^ Voici le premier chapitre udpadé ^^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire ^^ Bonne Lecture ^^**

**Je rappelle que l'histoire se déroule après les Grands Jeux Magiques. Les Mages de Fairy Tail sont bien allés sur l'Île Tenro, mais ils n'y sont pas restés pendant Sept Ans. Ils ont juste été blessés, et sont rentrés à la guilde. Voilà, voilà … Je précise, pour éviter les malentendus ^^**

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (et malheureusement). Seule Yui est à moi ^^**

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 1 : La fille qui courrait sous la pluie. ~<p>

Lucy Heartfilia courait, seule, sous la pluie. Elle se sentait mal, mais en aucun cas elle ne devait faiblir. Ses vêtements étaient trempés et ses cheveux dégoulinaient de ce liquide vermeil, mélangé à de l'eau. Elle s'arrêta reprendre son souffle, épuisée. Sentant de l'eau toucher ses pieds, elle se déchaussa et poussa un long soupir : ses bottes Heart Creuz étaient fichues. Au loin, un cri se fit entendre. Elle paniqua et reprit sa course, pieds nus. Tout en courant, elle pensait à ce qui lui arrivait. Le matin même, elle prenait encore son petit déjeuner, sereine. Puis, enfilant une légère tenue, elle partit à Fairy Tail. Elle traversa le hall, s'assit sur une chaise devant le comptoir et commanda un jus de papaye. Elle parla un peu avec Mirajane, et se mit en direction de fond de la guilde. Arrivée devant le tableau des missions, elle en prit une et partit pour, seule. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que les Grands Jeux Magiques étaient terminés et trois semaines qu'elle faisait des missions en solo. Sortant de la guilde, elle se dirigea vers la colline, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sa mission était de combattre un gang de voleurs qui sévissait dans la colline, et la récompense s'élavait à 2.000.000 de Jewels. Seulement, entre-temps, la mission était passée au statut de mission de rang S, et ce, une heure après le départ de Lucy. Personne ne put la rattraper. Elle avait eu de la chance d'échapper à la boucherie qui l'avait attendue là-bas. Depuis, elle ne faisait que fuir. La fuite, c'était la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait plus faire partie de la Team Natsu. Ils se battaient toujours pour elle, et elle en avait assez. Ses côtes la faisaient atrocement souffrir, et son dos, en sang, lui faisait l'effet d'une torture perpétuelle. Relevant la tête, elle vit une maisonnette et s'y réfugia. Sur les planches sèches du plancher, elle s'écroula, très fatiguée.

. . .

_Une ombre passa rapidement devant le couloir et, voyant une chose inhabituelle, revint sur ses pas et s'arrêta. Elle vit une femme blonde, allongée sur le pas de la porte, avec un air cadavérique. Soudain, elle vit une masse de fumée s'échapper de la jeune fille avant de prendre une apparence humaine. La fumée fit le tour de la pièce avant de retourner dans le corps de la jeune fille. Cette dernière toussota, avant de retomber dans un silence de mort. L'ombre dépassa l'embrasure de la porte et s'avança vers la blonde. L'ombre était un jeune homme aux yeux et cheveux noirs. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'entendit murmurer un faible :_

_« Ni … chan …_

_Le jeune homme, stupéfait, dit alors :_

_- Je ne m'étais pas trompé … Tu es là, ma chère Lana. »_

…

Lucy ouvrit grand ses yeux chocolat, et enleva une mèche blonde qui lui barrait la vue, avant de se figer, comme une statue. Elle se trouvait dans son appartement, plus précisément dans son lit. Elle en sortit, étonnée, avant de pousser un hurlement de douleur. Elle avait oublié son dos sanglant, et très douloureux. Enfin … douloureux, car le sang avait séché. Elle jeta un vif coup d'œil vers son réveil et vit qu'il indiquait : _15 :20, le 25/05/X85. _Stupéfaite, elle réfléchit. Elle conclut qu'elle était inactive depuis deux mois.

« **Super** ! pensa-elle. **Tout le monde doit penser que je suis morte** ».

Décidant d'aller à la guilde, elle enfila une combi-short qui camouflait son dos, une paire toute usée de bottes Heart Creuz et laissa ses cheveux libres.

Elle sortit de chez elle, et marcha en direction de la guilde. Durant tout le trajet, elle essaya de camoufler sa douleur, mais elle ne réussit qu'à faire une mimique assez risible. Elle boitillait. Quand elle arriva sur le seuil de Fairy Tail, elle respira calmement, fit son plus beau sourire et entra, pour qu'il retombe aussitôt. Toute la guilde était vêtue de noire, et pleurait à chaudes larmes. Lucy leur demanda :

« **Que ce passe-il ? »**

Tous la regardèrent, à la fois surpris et heureux. Lucy renchérit :

« **Je suis là enfin** !»

Levy fut la première à se jeter sur Lucy en pleurant de joie :

« **Lu-chan ! Tu n'étais pas morte **! »

Puis elle fut suivie par Erza, puis Mirajane, puis toute la guilde. Tous étaient joyeux. Sous leur poids, Lucy s'écroula sur le sol. Tous se relevèrent, s'excusant, même s'ils étaient heureux. Lucy essaya de se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, d'un rouge anormal. Elle cracha du sang et se recroquevilla sur elle-même et cacha ses yeux avec ses mains. Natsu, paniqué, appela Wendy, qui courût tant bien que mal jusqu'à Lucy. Cette dernière enleva ses mains de devant ses yeux, elles étaient ensanglantées. Elle eut une vive douleur à la tête avant de sombrer dans le noir. Elle vit flouement Wendy paniquer et Natsu la porter jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Elle se sentait si faible, un peu comme … elle-même. Un coup de poing sur le ventre la fit cracher énormément de sang, et elle perdit connaissance.

…

La jeune fille ouvrit faiblement les yeux, et la première chose qu'elle vit, ce fut une pièce d'un blanc éclatant. Puis, agrandissant ses yeux, elle constata qu'elle était allongée dans un lit aux draps doux.

« **Du coton …** songea-t-elle. **Ils pensent vraiment à tout.** »

Détachant son regard des couvertures, elle le posa un peu plus loin, sur les canapés qui servaient à accueillir les éventuels visiteurs de ceux qui étaient blessés. Elle y vit deux masses ronflantes, qui avaient une forme humaine. L'une était rousse, l'autre rose.

« **Erza … Natsu …** murmura-elle. »

A l'entente de son prénom, Natsu bougea dans son sommeil. Elle sortit du lit dans lequel elle avait été placée et constata avec soulagement qu'elle portait toujours sa combi-short.

« **Au moins, mon dos n'a pas été vu.** poursuivit-elle»

Elle fit quelques pas, et croisa le regard brillant du Chasseur de Dragons. Il s'était réveillé. Ce dernier lui posa la main sur ses épaules et lui dit :

« **Heureusement que tu n'as rien. J'ai eu très peur, tu sais, Luce.**

**- Ne t'inquiète plus. Tout va bien. C'est juste le contrecoup de ma mission.** le rassura Lucy.

**- La prochaine fois, vient avec nous.** »

Lucy se retourna. La voix d'Erza retentit dans toute la salle. La jeune mage avait parlé tout en bougeant ses épaules, comme quelqu'un dérouillerait un vieux mécanisme. Lucy, après quelques secondes de réflexions – qui parurent des heures pour Natsu et Erza – répondit :

« **C'est d'accord.** »

Natsu sauta de joie et enroula ses bras autour du cou de la constellationiste, qui rougit à ce contact. Sortant de la salle, ils virent Mirajane courir vers le bureau de Macarof, en hurlant :

« **Master ! Master !** »

Ce dernier sortit de son bureau, un peu en colère, et regarda Mirajane d'un air suspect. Cette dernière ajouta :

« **La ville a encore bougé !**

-**Je ne vois pas le problème. Guildarts est rev …**

Il stoppa sa phrase.

-**Il est encore à la taverne en train de boire avec Kana, n'est-ce pas ?**

Mirajane acquiesça d'un hochement de la tête.

**- Quel est le moyen de savoir si Guildarts revient déjà ? **demanda Macarof.

Mirajane réfléchit quelques instants avant de dire :

**- Il me semble qu''ils mesurent la** **Puissance Magique.**

**- Donc, cette personne qui vient d'arriver, est aussi – voire plus – forte que Guildarts ?** supposa-il.

**- Exact. **

**- Se pourrait-il que ce soit Yu … »**

Arrêtant leurs questions, ils descendirent à l'entrée voir qui était ce mage, car de toute manière, le seul chemin disponible était celui menant à Fairy Tail. Ils eurent du mal à se frayer un chemin, car tous les mages étaient entassés autour de la porte. Là, ils virent une petite fille de douze ans, trainant un gros sac derrière elle, chantonner une chanson tout en sautillant. Elle portait une robe noire moulante sans manches attachée par un ruban blanc sur son cou et qui partait sur les côtés, lui donnant un petit air Kawaii et des bottes blanches (NDA : La forme de la robe de Wendy dans l'Arc Tenro ^v^). Ses longs cheveux d'ébène, qui lui arrivaient à la taille, camouflaient son œil gauche, ce qui rendait le bleu vif du droit encore plus brillant. Wendy s'avança, car l'arrivante avait à peu près son âge. Elle lui dit :

« **Salut, moi c'est Wend…**

L'autre la coupa dans sa phrase. Elle avait un regard froid, rempli de haine. Elle lui dit :

« **Que fais-tu là ? Avec le symbole de Fairy Tail sur toi. On a assez souffert à cause des Dragons, pas la peine de re-détruire la guilde.**

-**Yui … C'est bien toi Yui ?**

A l'entente de son nom, la fillette se tourna vers son interlocuteur. Il s'agissait de Macarof, qui fut vite rejoint de Guildarts. A ce moment, elle retrouva son sourire de départ et sauta au cou de Guildarts, puis fit un grand câlin à Macarof. Ce dernier lui dit :

« **Yui, ça faisait longtemps ! Sept ans non ?**

- **Oui ! J'ai fini ma mission !**

Guildarts se mêla à la conversation.

- **Quelle mission ?**

Macarof, un peu gêné, dit :

- **C'est vrai que, moi non-plus, je ne me souviens pas de la mission que tu avais prise.**

- **Ben, la mission X. **fit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

Guildarts et Macarof se regardèrent, apeurés.

-**Mais, tu as bien dit que … que tu l'avais ****_finie ?_** dit Guildarts, en écarquillant les yeux.

**- Oui ! **dit fièrement Yui. **Elle m'a pris 7 ans, mais je l'ai finie. Pourquoi ?**

- **Parce que c'était une mission d'un millénaire. ****_Trouver et Tuer le Roi Démon._**murmura Macarof. »

Tous les mages de Fairy Tail s'entre regardèrent, horrifiés. Mirajane, Erza et Luxus, les trois mages de rang S qui n'avaient pas accompagné Macarof s'avancèrent. Luxus pointa Yui du doigt et, en s'adressant à Macarof, dit :

« **Grand-père. Tu veux dire que c'est ****_ça _****qui a réussi cette mission ?** »

Yui, qui avait tout entendu, se tourna vers lui, furieuse. Elle leva une main, et, une seconde plus tard, Luxus de retrouva au sol. Il avait les yeux noirs – Iris, Conjonctive et Pupille – et il semblait suffoquer. Yui, quant à elle, le regardait fixement et une aura de mort émanait d'elle. De la fumée commençait à s'échapper de Luxus. Macarof, qui ne voulait pas que son petit-fils meure commença à paniquer. Voyant sa réaction, Guildarts posa sa main sur l'épaule de Yui et lui dit :

« **Arrête, tu vas le tuer, et faire beaucoup de peine à Macarof.** »

Le tuer ? Yui s'en fichait. C'était un Dragon Slayer. Par contre, elle ne voulait en aucun cas faire de la peine à Macarof. C'est pourquoi elle stoppa sa magie. Luxus se releva, aidé de Mirajane, et il dit à Yui :

« **Je pense que j'ai eu tort. A mon avis, c'est vraiment toi qui l'as tué. Excuse-moi.**

- **C'est pas grave. Je n'aurais jamais dû utiliser ma magie contre un membre de Fairy Tail. »**

Toute la guilde regardait Yui, plus apeurés qu'autre chose. Même Erza avait peur d'elle. Pour les rassurer, Macarof dit :

« **Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Il faut juste éviter de la contrarier. »**

Les Mages parurent rassurés. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner leurs occupations quand un cri retentit à l'étage. Macarof, Erza et Mirajane coururent vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Levy et Natsu, horrifiés, regardant le sol. Et au sol, se tenait Lucy, dans une mare de sang …

~ Fin du Chapitre 1 ^v^ ~

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà ^^ J'espère qu'il vous a plu ^^ Une petite Review pour l'auteure ? ^w^ <strong>


	2. Chapitre 2 : Une maladie bizarre

**Coucou ^^ Voici le chapitre 2 de ma fiction ^w^ J'espère qu'il va vous plaire (:**

* * *

><p>~ Chapitre 2 : Sors de là, Démon ~<p>

_Toute la guilde regardait Yui, plus apeurés qu'autre chose. Même Erza avait peur d'elle. Pour les rassurer, Macarof dit :_

_« __**Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle n'est pas dangereuse. Il faut juste éviter de la contrarier. »**_

_Les Mages parurent rassurés. Ils s'apprêtaient à retourner leurs occupations quand un cri retentit à l'étage. Macarof, Erza et Mirajane coururent vers l'endroit d'où il provenait et quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent Levy et Natsu, horrifiés, regardant le sol. Et au sol, se tenait Lucy, dans une mare de sang …_

Ils prirent eux aussi une expression horrifiée. Craignant qu'elle ne soit morte, Mirajane s'approcha doucement de Lucy et la souleva. Elle regarda longuement sa tunique. Puis, elle demanda à Natsu et Macarof de partir. Ces derniers protestèrent mais obéirent en voyant les regards d'Erza et Mirajane. Quand elle fut sûre qu'ils étaient partis, Levy ferma la porte et, avec Mirajane et Erza, elles commencèrent à enlever la tunique de Lucy. Elles furent soulagées quand elles virent que son cœur n'avait rien, et qu'elle était hors de tout risque de mort. Elles allaient la retourner quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Levy courût et demanda qui était là.

« **C'est Yui. J'aimerais vous aider à la soigner »**

Levy ouvrit la porte, ce n'était qu'une enfant après tout. Elle annonça haut et fort aux deux autres jeunes femmes :

« **Les filles ! On a une nouvelle aide !**

-**Qui est-ce ? **demanda Erza.

**- Une Yui, je crois. **Répondit Levy »

Erza et Mirajane restèrent figées à cette annonce. Elles avaient encore en tête comment elle avait battu Luxus en quelques secondes, sans le moindre effort. Yui, voyant la réaction des deux jeunes femmes se pencha en avant et dit :

« **Je m'excuse pour Luxus. Je ne le referais plus jamais. Mais, s'il vous plaît, considérez-moi comme quelqu'un de normal.** »

Des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues. Elle pleurait. Mirajane s'approcha d'elle, mit une main sur son épaule, et lui dit doucement :

« **Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ce n'est pas grave. S'il te plaît arrête de pleurer. Ton joli visage sera abîmé quand tu seras plus grande, ce ne serait pas bien. »**

Yui renifla bruyamment et fit à Mirajane un grand sourire. Puis, elle aida Levy, Mirajane et Erza à retourner Lucy. Elle poussa un petit cri quand elle vit ses cicatrices. Les trois autres jeunes femmes la regardèrent étrangement, car elles ne voyaient rien. Yui retira les cheveux de la constellationiste et alors elles virent, sur la nuque et les omoplates de la jeune femme, de fins traits blancs qui s'apparentaient à la trace d'un couteau. Cependant, cela n'avait rien de choquant, encore moins pour une enfant qui avait accompli seule une mission d'un millénaire. C'est pourquoi Erza commença à se poser des questions. Le voyant, Mirajane s'approcha d'elle et lui souffla à l'oreille :

« **C'est une enfant.** »

Erza acquiesça, mais sans enlever ses doutes. Elles demandèrent alors d'où provenait le sang. C'est alors que Yui suggéra :

« **Peut-être du ventre, ou autour …** »

Mirajane abaissa la tunique, jusqu'alors descendue à la poitrine de la jeune femme à ses hanches, et elles virent que Yui avait raison. L'hémorragie avait été stoppée, mais elles voyaient clairement le sang frais qui parcourrait son ventre. Mirajane demanda à Levy ce qui s'était passé, afin qu'elles puissent comprendre l'origine de cette blessure. Levy commença à raconter :

~_ Flash-Back ~_

_Lucy n'était pas descendue avec Erza, Mirajane et Macarof. Elle était restée dans l'infirmerie avec Natsu. Elle essayait de faire en sorte que sa marche soit plus fluide, et pour l'aider, Natsu lui avait proposé qu'elle s'appuie sur lui. Elle avait aussitôt acquiescé et ils avaient commencé des petits allers retours du lit jusqu'à la porte. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Levy. Ils avaient alors arrêté leurs mouvements. Lucy s'était assise sur une chaise et, debout devant elle, Levy et Natsu lui demandèrent :_

_«__** Ne, Lu-chan …**_

_- __**Oui, Levy-chan ? **__fit la concernée._

_-__** Qu'as-tu fais pendant les deux mois où tu n'étais pas là ?**__ »_

_Lucy réfléchit un instant. Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour commencer à parler, elle se rappela d'une chose. Ou plutôt d'une phrase. Une phrase curieuse. Une phrase dont le sens était incompris. « __**Je ne m'étais pas trompé … Tu es là, ma chère Lana**__ ». Elle ferma donc sa bouche, pour se poser des questions. Qui est cette Lana ? Qui a parlé ? Devant le regard interrogateur de Levy et Natsu, elle leur expliqua ce qui c'était passé, à la colline de Doshi (NDA : Shido en verlan ^^ J'adore Date A Live.). Ils en restèrent bouche bée. Bien entendu, comme elle était inconsciente lors des paroles de l'homme, elle ne leur conta pas ce passage. Ils furent aussi surpris qu'elle quand elle leur expliqua qu'elle s'était réveillée, chez elle, deux mois plus tard, sans le moindre souvenir. La seule chose qu'elle omit de leur dire est la phrase. Pourquoi les mêler à ça ? Quand une aura noire traversa la guilde (Erza et Mirajane supposèrent que ce fût l'instant où Yui usa de sa magie contre Luxus), Lucy se serra le ventre, le visage crispé. Elle serra si fort qu'elle en saigna. Beaucoup. Une des cicatrices qu'elle avait obtenues à la colline de Doshi avait sans doute dû se rouvrir. Le « beaucoup » se transforma en hémorragie, si bien qu'elle en perdit connaissance. Avant de sombrer, elle murmura un faible : « __**Sors, Démon.**__ » C'est à ce moment que Levy cria …_

Mirajane et Erza hochèrent la tête. Au moins elle n'avait pas été attaquée. Erza ajouta cependant le lien «** Démon** » entre le problème de Lucy et la nature de la mission de Yui. Elle avait beau faire semblant, elle n'aimait définitivement pas cette petite. Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit plus jeune qu'elle et qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu. De plus, i ans, elle n'était quasiment jamais en mission. Yui la coupa de ses pensées en suggérant de soigner la plaie de Lucy pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte ou qu'elle ne se rouvre. Cette proposition fut vite adoptée par tous, même par Erza. Mirajane lui fit un sourire, qui voulait dire « **Tu vois bien qu'il n'y a rien à craindre.** ». Erza s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire, même s'il était hypocrite. Elle n'aimait pas cette fillette. Rien à faire. Comme le but principal était de soigner Lucy, les filles stoppèrent leur discussion et se mirent au travail. Levy trempa du coton dans du désinfectant, Erza prépara des bandages, Mirajane prépara de l'eau et une éponge –Propre, bien sûr – et Yui sortit un peu de désinfectant et une serviette. Tout d'abord, Mirajane mouilla l'éponge et la passa sur la blessure, puis l'eau restée fut essuyée par Yui. Cette dernière versa ensuite le désinfectant sur l'éponge de Mirajane et elle la repassa pour enlever les éventuels microbes qui auraient pu rester. Ce fut ensuite essuyé par Yui. Après, Levy posa son coton tout le long de la plaie et autour, et enfin, Erza banda le tout. Les filles furent fières de leur travail qui, quand même, leur avait pris une heure, en comptant la discussion. Constatant une chose, Levy demanda timidement :

« **Euh … Erza-san ? Mira-san ?**

-**Oui, Levy ? **firent les deux jeunes femmes en chœur.

- **Eh bien, en fait … Il faudrait peut-être nettoyer le sol, parce que, ben … il est plein de sang. Et, euh … aussi trouver une autre tenue à Lu-chan, parce que… euh … sa tunique est pleine de sang …**

**- Excellente idée Levy ! **fit joyeusement Mirajane. **Erza, va chercher des vêtements pour elle ! Yui t'aidera. Tandis qu'avec Levy, nous prendront de quoi éponger le sol.** rajouta-elle en prenant une attitude de chef. »

Toutes les filles acquiescèrent. Puis, chacune partit de son côté. Pour éviter quelconque intrus, Levy scella la porte avec un enchantement, et elle plaça un sort de sommeil sur Lucy pour éviter qu'elle ne se réveille.

_Côté Erza_

Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'Erza marchait en direction de Fairy Hills, talonnée par Yui. Cette dernière avait repris sa chanson, qu'elle fredonnait à présent. Quand elle fut sûre de s'être assez éloignée de Fairy Tail, Erza se retourna brusquement et dit froidement à Yui :

« **Tu dois savoir que je ne te porte pas dans mon cœur.**

La petite écarquilla ses yeux, et prenant un air innocent, dit :

- **Mais … j'ai fait quoi ?**

La colère dans les yeux d'Erza s'accentua et elle déclara plus fort :

- **J'ai besoin de faire une liste ou tu comprends seule ? Tu n'as pas douze ans, je ne t'ai jamais vue avant à Fairy Tail.**

Yui la regarda longuement, puis éclata d'un rire sadique, avant de prendre le même visage qui s'accordait à son rire :

**- Tu as raison, j'ai fait plein de choses mal … Comme mentir … Je n'ai pas douze ans, mais vingt-cinq. Je suis arrivée à Fairy Tail lors de mes cinq ans. J'ai été nommée mage de rang S à six ans. Je suis alors partie pour cette mission X. Tu avais alors quatre ans, n'est-ce pas ? Je sais que tu as rejoint Fairy Tail lors de tes sept ans, donc tu n'as jamais pu me voir. Si j'ai cette apparence, c'est que je suis restée treize ans dans un coma artificiel. Et ça, Macarof le sait. **

Erza resta pétrifiée à cette annonce. Alors, elle avait raison. Cette petite mentait à Fairy Tail depuis le départ. Elle le savait ! Mais elle était plus grande qu'elle … Elle lui posa une dernière question :

- **Donc, tu as mis six ans pour faire cette mission … Et pourquoi Macarof t'a-t-il dit « ****_Il y a sept ans non ? ». _****Et pourquoi nous mens-tu à propos de ton âge ?**

**- T'es pas fufute toi hein ? A ton avis, comment réagiraient les mages si je disais : « Hey, salut les gars ! J'ai 25 ans mais je ressemble à une gamine de douze ans, et c'est normal ! Qui veut faire une mission avec moi ? ». Hein, comment réagiraient-ils ? Je vais te répondre : MAL. Ils me prendraient pour une folle. Donc, avec Macarof, nous avions discuté de ça par courrier, et nous avions décidé ça. Demande-lui si tu n'es pas convaincue. »**

Erza grommela mais ne répondit rien. Leur discussion se conclut ainsi, et elles continuèrent leur route. Yui avait de nouveau repris son air enfantin et chantonnait la même chanson. _La même chanson._ Quand elles arrivèrent à Fairy Hills, Yui sauta au cou d'Hilda, la gérante et lui dit :

« **Hilda, tu m'as tellement manqué.** »

Elles discutèrent pendant qu'Erza prenait une tenue. Une fois sa « tâche » finie, elle sortit du bâtiment et dit à Yui avec l'air le plus gentil possible, car elle et Hilda semblaient bien s'entendre :

« **Viens Yui, on rentre à la guilde.** »

La petite fille salua Hilda et elle et Erza retournèrent à Fairy Tail. Sur le chemin du retour, Yui accéléra et s'arrêta devant Erza. Elle lui tendit sa petite main et lui dit :

« ** S'il te plaît, ne révèle mon secret à personne. Et, j'aimerais beaucoup être amie avec toi.**

Erza la regarda étonnée, puis, elle s'accroupi et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire bienveillant avant de lui dire :

- **D'accord. J'essaierais de faire un effort.** »

Elles rentrèrent donc à la guilde, souriantes. Elles retournèrent à l'infirmerie et Erza tourna la poignée … et la porte s'ouvrit ! Mirajane et Levy étaient déjà là. Et elles avaient fini de nettoyer le sol. Quand elles s'avancèrent, elle les virent en train de les attendre, avec un grand sourire. Elles finirent donc leur travail et le regardèrent, soulagées. Lucy portait un haut mauve qui s'arrêtait au haut du ventre, le laissant ainsi libre pour pouvoir aisément changer les bandages et la plaie ainsi qu'un short court. Elles ne lui avaient pas donné de chaussures, elle n'en avait pas besoin. Elle dormait à présent sereinement, du moins en apparence. Car, dans sa tête …. C'était une toute autre histoire …

* * *

><p><strong>C'est fini ^w^ Pour vous dire, je ne sais pas si je sortirais une suite ... :**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Un douloureux passé

**Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il va vous plaire.**

* * *

><p>.. ? .. POV :<p>

La petite créature se précipita vers son maître et lui dit :

« Maître, je suis là.

Elle était hideuse. Ses trois yeux globuleux étaient à chaque côté de sa tête et sa peau était verte. Elle faisait 50cm et était habillée de lambeaux. Elle empestait la … pourriture. Sa bouche de situait sous son ventre. Hideuse, je vous dit !

- Bien, Yu a-t-elle effectué sa mission ?

Son maître, quant à lui, avait de longs cheveux noirs attachés et deux mèches pendaient de chaque côté de sa figure qui, quant à elle affichait constamment un sourire sadique. Il portait un long manteau noir. Il portait également une bague avec trois compartiments. C'était son bien le plus précieux :

- Oui, maître, mais il …

- Mais ?, aurais-je entendu un « mais » ?

Son sourire constant s'était transformé en colère.

- Mais Maître, il y a un problème … »

La petite créature verte était effrayée. Et son maître ne l'écoutait plus il venait de lancer un sort… Alors elle récita rapidement :

« Mais-il-se-trouve-que-la-fille-est-la-sœur-de-maître-Zelleph ! »

L'autre le regarda étonné :

« Abruti !

Il le frappa, ce qui eut pour effet d'envoyer la petite créature à l'autre bout de la salle. Quand cette dernière se releva, elle était ensanglantée. Son maître continua :

-A cause de toi, j'ai lançé un sort de …

Il reprit plus bas

-Un sort de torture sur Maîtresse Lana ! »

_Cela restera dans ma mémoire_

Lucy POV

_Il pointa son doit tout droit en haut, vers la nuit :_

_« Là, tu vois, c'est le ciel._

_- Que c'est joli ! Dis, Onii-san, quand est-ce que je pourrais sortir de cette bulle ?_

_- … Je ne sais pas, ma petite Lana. En attendant, tu pourrais continuer à t'entrainer ?_

_- Pour quoi faire ? Tu resteras toujours avec moi, hein Onii-san ?_

_- Oui, j'espère. Mais si je trouvais un moyen de te sortir de cette bulle, il faudra bien que tu te défendes, non ?_

_- Oui ! »_

_Je souriais. Avec lui, je souriais tout le temps. C'était mon Onii-san. J'entendis un bruit : c'était Onee-chan qui revenait ! Je souriais aussi avec elle. Elle me rendit mon sourire et voulut parler avec Onii-san. Ils partirent et je me retrouvais toute seule. Je me disais qu'ils allaient revenir. Il ne revinrent pas. Je voulais les voir moi ! Je … je … JE VOULAIS QU'ILS RESTENT PRES DE MOI ! J'étais furieuse. Je me concentrai et récitai une phrase que j'avais entendue de Onii-san :_

_« Si je ne peux les voir ni les toucher, laissez-moi au moins les entendre et les aider », sauf que je dis « Je ne peux pas les voir, et alors, je mourrai pour le faire ! Ouvrez-vous portes de la galaxie, viens à moi MALEDICTUS SPIRITUS ASTRA ! » _(note de l'auteur : Esprit Maudit des Etoiles)

_Une lueur m'éblouit, et je compris que je que j'avais dit avait marché. Ils coururent vers moi (sans doute parce-que j'avais hurlé). Sauf qu'ils me regardaient, effrayés. Onii-san prit la parole :_

_« Lana, c'est toi qui a fait ça ?_

_Onee-chan rechérit :_

_- Lana, c'est toi ?_

_Et moi, toute fière, je répondis que oui ! Ils étaient effrayés et ils regardaient derrière moi. Dans ma bulle je me retournai et vis un monstre. Il était fait de brume noire et blanche. Du sang coulait de sa bouche et il avait des yeux rouge vif. On voyait des squelettes dans son corps et il restait des bouts de …. Je sentis un liquide métallique couler de ma bouche. Je saignais. Beaucoup. Je sentais désormais un liquide couler de ma tête. Mes cheveux en étaient pleins c'était rouge. Je me mis à pleurer. Alors, Onii-san et Onee-chan se mirent en position de combat. Leur magie était trop cool. Je voulus les aider, mais je me sentais très faible. Je réussis à me lever. Je me mis comme eux, tout droit, en tendant les mains vers l'avant et en disant des paroles bizarres. De Onii-san sortit des ombres, de Onee-chan sortit de la lumière. Je voyais qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à le battre alors je hurlai :_

_« Je veux les aider, même si je dois en mourir : VENTUS SPIRITUALEM OPEM!». _(note de l'auteur : Viens, Vent d'aide Spirituelle)

_ Je m'illuminai, et ma bulle se brisa, les rochers qui nous entouraient de levèrent et de mirent en lévitation. Une porte s'ouvrit et le vent en sortit. Il se précipita vers eux, mais au lieu de les tuer, il disparut en eux et ils eurent plus de puissance, mais tout mon corps était mouillé de ce liquide rouge. Il sortait de mes yeux, de ma bouche, de ma peau et de tout mon corps comme si j'étais une éponge qu'on pressait pour en faire sortir l'eau. Quand Onii-san et Onee-chan revinrent vers moi le monstre n'était plus là. Ilsme regardaient les yeux pleins de larmes. J'étais allongée au sol, dans ce si joli liquide rouge … Je n'entendais et ne voyait plus rien … rien … rien…_

Je revenais lentement à moi. Je vis le plafond blanc d'une infirmerie, ah oui, j'étais à Fairy Tail. Il faisait sombre, ce qui voulait dire qu'il faisait nuit. Je réussis à me lever et je sortis de l'infirmerie. Je voulais aller à l'extérieur. Je descendis alors l'escalier séparant le premier étage et le rez-de-chaussée. Je sortis à l'extérieur, hésitante.

Je marchais depuis déjà une heure et je sentais une grande fatigue s'abattre sur mes épaules. De plus, les images de ma « vision » n'étaient pas très rassurantes. Je m'assis sur un banc et je regardai au loin. J'aperçus alors un blond qui se dirigeait vers moi. Je repris ma route et arrivée à sa hauteur, je sentis une douleur immonde me traverser les mains et les bras. Je m'évanouis de nouveau, dans les bras de ce blond.

* * *

><p><strong>Qui est ce blond ? La suite dans le prochain chapitre =). Et, je vous rassure, vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui va arriver à Lucy :3 . Essayez quand même de trouver dans les reviews ! <strong>

**Petit rappel : L'auteur n'est pas contre les follow's, les fav's et le reviews, rappelez-vous que ça encourage ! *3***

**Bye !**


	4. Goooomen :(

**Oï :)**

**Je viens de retrouver le code de mon compte (oui oui, je l'avais perdu u_u Douée non ? x) )**

**Donc, j'ai changé d'ordi, et par la même occasion, perdu tous les chapitres que j'avais préparé (c'est à dire le 4, le 5, le 6 et le 7 ...)**

**Je ne sais pas quand je reposterais, mais ce sera dans longtemps ...**

**Donc, désolée encore ...**


End file.
